The present invention pertains to an endless track for use on a snowmobile equipped with a suspension system having elongated slide runners which bear on the inner face of the lower run of the snowmobile track. More particularly, the present invention relates to such tracks having metallic clips that provide bearing contact for the slide runners on the track.
At present, many snowmobile tracks are equipped with metallic clips which are located in one or more rows of longitudinally spaced holes provided along the endless track. The purpose of these clips is to provide a sliding surface for the slide runners that bear on the inner face of the lower run on the track. The highly rotational drive of the track causes extreme heat to the generated on the contacting surfaces of the slide runners and of the clips. This heat is transferred to the rubber material of the track to which the metallic elements are clipped, greatly affecting its structure. In some cases, the heat will cause the runners to be bound to the clips.
In tracks having rows of holes, there is some cooling effect obtained by the presence of snow or ice in these holes into which extend opposite wing portions of the clips. However, this has been found to be greatly insufficient and the above described heat problems still exist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide on an endless track of a snowmobile of the kind having slide runners forming part of the suspension system, a series of metallic clips which establish a direct contact between the slide runners and the ground over which the snowmobile travels so that heat generated by the sliding friction of the slide runners on the metallic clips may be thermally transferred directly to the ground which, of course, is at a much lower temperature than that of the heat generated by the sliding friction.
The present invention therefore relates to a track for use on a snowmobile having a suspension system equipped with one or more elongated slide runners, the track comprising an endless body having an outer surface with transverse rows of ground engaging profiles, spaced longitudinally of the track, and an inner surface adapted to receive, on the lower run thereof, the slide runners of the suspension system. The track includes one or more rows of longitudinally spaced metal clips that are secured to the body of the track; each clip has a first portion extending substantially in the plane of the inner surface of the track and so disposed thereon as to be frictionally contacted by a slide runner, and a second portion extending above the outer surface of the track so as to contact the ground over which the snowmobile travels whereby heat generated by the sliding contact of the slide runner on the first portion of the clip is thermally transferred to the ground, being at a temperature lower than that of the heat generated by the sliding friction of the slide runners on the clips.
In one form of the invention, the second portion of the clip has pointed ends that extend outwardly beyond the plane extending through the upper edges of the profiles of the track.
In another form of the invention, the metallic clips are elements clipped to the track.
In another form of the invention the metallic clips are elements integrally formed with the body of the track.
Other objects and further scope of the present application will become apparent from the detailed description given hereunder.